The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for starting an internal combustion engine.
Increased fuel efficiency has been a primary goal of most vehicle designs. In addition, and in order to meet this goal, vehicle designs have been implemented in order to provide a more efficient vehicle without having to sacrifice passenger comfort and satisfaction.
A typical internal combustion engine includes both a starter motor and a generator. The starter motor provides an engine cranking force to the flywheel of the engine in order to rotate the crankshaft and facilitate the movement of the pistons prior to the ignition of the engine.
The generator provides an electrical output in order to meet the vehicle loads as well as the charge the vehicle""s battery. Generally, a rotational force is applied to a pulley of the generator in order to provide an electrical charge from the generator.
A dual function starter generator for starting the engine and for generating current for the electrical needs of the vehicle, the combination starting motor arrangement and generator cooperates with the engine during both initial starting and various running modes of the vehicle and engine.
More particularly, a motor vehicle has an internal combustion engine, a transmission, and a flywheel arranged between the engine and transmission for equalizing the non-uniformities of engine output torque.
The generator, which normally is specially and functionally separate from the electric starter, is combined in the present invention with the starter so as to form one structural unit. Moreover, the combined generator and starter is built into, and operates in conjunction with, a compression reduction system or valve deactivation system for reducing the required forces necessary for driving the crankshaft of the engine in order to start the engine.
The above-described and other features and advantages of the present invention will be appreciated and understood by those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, drawings, and appended claims.